


Heart Of Gold

by evilfox



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pride in London 2016
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雨中的骄傲节！！伦敦全城热恋！！！低头不见抬头见！！！Happy Pride！！！【对不起我又发癫了【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Gold

雨开始下大了。

不到半分钟，晨雾般细细的雨点已经被子弹一样快而沉重的水滴取代，像片场的造雨车喷出的雨景，打在人手臂上疼得不真实。

人群向四周有遮挡的位置退去。Andrew脱下外衣举起来遮住头顶，顾不得理会从手中飞走的两枚黄色气球。大大小小的彩虹条纹旗帜被人们撑在头上挡雨。

带旗子的真有先见之明。他想。

他退到墙边，不到一尺宽的屋檐并不能庇护他和他的朋友们。雨水顺着他举起的手臂流下来，浸湿他的T恤。周围的人仍然谈笑着，好像谁也没有被大雨搅了兴致。

隔着雨声，他听到一把柔和的美国口音：

“你的妆花了。”

Andrew侧过头，那个戴眼镜的男人手中的雨伞正向他倾斜过来。

“Jesse！”他惊喜地叫出来，就像对方是个天外来客而不是已经在伦敦住了一个多月的熟人。

他低头躲进Jesse的伞里，伸手摸了摸鼻翼，被雨水洗掉的彩绘颜料留在他手指上。

“见鬼。”他笑着说。

“看来我是个比你称职的伦敦人。”Jesse调侃道。他把伞举高了一点以配合Andrew的高度，另一只手扶着一辆公共自行车的车把。

“伦敦人不怕淋雨。”他狡辩说。

“拿一下。”Jesse把伞柄交给他，“还有这个，”Andrew接过车把扶住。

Jesse脱下双肩包，放在车座上勉强平衡住。他从包里翻出一片纸巾，向Andrew额上抹去。

“别动。”Jesse仔细地沾掉他脸上的颜料，“……好了。”

“你把我的‘心’弄掉了。”Andrew有点遗憾地说。

“什么？”Jesse重新背上他的双肩包。

“是一个心来的，我的‘妆’。”他指着自己的额头解释说。

“好吧。可惜了。”他耸耸肩，“我帮你再画一个？”

“等我一下。”

Andrew跑进雨里，凑到他的朋友们身边，片刻之后带回一支金色的彩绘笔。

“他们说这支是防水的。”

他再次接过Jesse的伞，把彩笔递给这个美国人。

“这里，行吗？”Jesse的手指点着他的右脸颊。

“行。”

他感到湿润的笔芯划过皮肤，Jesse的手托着他的下颏，那些手指和他记忆里的一样凉。

“……搞定。”Jesse把盖上笔帽的笔递还给他。

雨悄悄地停了。

Jesse把雨伞收起来抖了抖，卷进伞套里塞回他的双肩包，推上自行车准备穿过拥挤的路口。

“等会还有节目呢，不看了吗？”

“我真希望我有时间。”他苦笑着说。

是了，毕竟他不是来伦敦度假的。这个工作狂。Andrew想。

他看着他的友人推车穿过盛装的人群，瘦小的背影像是随时会被周遭的色彩所吞没。

“Jesse，”他喊道。

那个人停下来，回头寻找声音的来处。

“骄傲节快乐！”

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 就是要强行吃糖！！！谁也别拦着我！！！【。】游行那天真的下雨来着，总觉得卷老师是会随身带伞有备无患的类型呢【。


End file.
